


Regret

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Leon and Morgana. Leon tries to convince Morgana not to run away again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

“It’s going to hurt.”

Morgana pauses, red cloak shining in the orange light. Of all the people to try to stop her, she didn’t expect it to be him.

“Arthur will get over it.” She says it cold, tired.

“I wasn’t talking about Arthur, Morgana.” Leon doesn’t move to stop her when she walks away from him. He follows behind her, torch held steady. Like an escort.

“I don’t care about your feelings, Leon.”

“I wasn’t talking about me.” Leon does pause, steps faltering as if her words stung. “It’s going to hurt you, Morgana.”

She doesn’t stop, doesn’t look back at him. She quickens her pace, puts more space between them.

“It’s already hurting you to leave them.”

“You’re imagining things.”

“Am I imagining the paleness of your cheeks? Or the dead look in your eye? Or the tremor in your hand at supper?” Leon speaks louder, not loud enough to wake anyone. “Am I imagining the way you stop in the hallway and stare at Arthur’s room? The way you shower Guinevere with gifts as if you’ll lose her forever?”

Morgana didn’t speak until she reached the edge of his torchlight. “Yes, Leon. You’re imagining.”

She didn’t look back.


End file.
